Bloody Satisfaction
by Ladywilde
Summary: 5 yrs after movie Sophie seeks her revenge on the Bride.


Bloody Satisfaction

_Summary:_

_(5 years later) The Bride and her adorable nine-year-old offspring have made a comfortable life for themselves in New Mexico. But, what the bride doesn't know is this… that when she let Sophie Fatale keep her 'wicked' life, she made her one and only mistake…_

_Contains: some Sophie/O-Ren fem/slash – very mild, R rated language and violence._

Chapter One

What She Wanted

"I'll be back in an hour," the tall, pretty blonde woman of about thirty-seven told her chubby, dark haired daughter of nine.

The little girl carrying a book bag and wearing jeans and a long sleeved sweatshirt, opened the door of her mothers station wagon. Her mother was turned around in her seat, watching as her daughter got out and doing the classic mother thing gave her the quick once over.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yup," daughter said by way of answer.

They were parked outside Flora Gardens – a martial arts studio. It was a mildly sunny day in early spring, just before five in the evening and after a long day at work; the mom was more then a little bit tired. It had been a hectic day at work. It was Friday and all the orders came in that day.

"Be good…careful and have fun," The mother said with her usual teasing grin. It lit up her whole face. She was one of those women that went from pretty to beautiful when she smiled.

"Okay, mom," the little girl said as she spied her friend, Sara waving hello, she closed the door and hurried to catch up to her.

The mom waited, eyes filled with pride at the sight of her beautiful little girl. The one that should have been lost forever…

The one that now belonged only to her, now running towards the door on her way to karate practice, that little girl was proof that redemption was possible and that it was worth fighting for.

She watched until her daughter made her way inside with her friend and then putting the car into drive headed down the road to the local supermarket to do some grocery shopping while her daughter had her karate lessons.

The woman had a moment as she hunted down a parking space to reflect on her life. Ten years ago, she had been a highly trained assassin by the code name of Black Mamba. She had killed for money and she had been known in many a circle as the deadliest woman in the world. Now, ten years later… and a lifetime of wisdom older, she was Laura Vernon, a single mother and the owner of a used record store.

The woman she had been – the assassin, had been named Beatrix Kiddo.

As far she was concerned, Beatrix was dead and gone. Laura was who she was now. It suited her.

She found a spot and pulled in… the radio was playing something sadly sweet. It was an old soul tune, the kind Bill liked and would hum when they were alone together and he could let his guard down. She allowed herself a few moments to think about Bill. She had killed Bill…but not until he had done his best to kill her first, a bullet in the head and a four-year coma had been a good start on his part.

Bill…

He had meant many a thing to her. He had been her mentor, father figure, enemy and the father of her child. He had once been the only person in the world she could say she loved until B.B that is…

Yet, he was gone and there was no point in dwelling on ancient history. She had already spent many a sleepless night, deep in thought, consumed by memory. The nightmares… the things she had done, that lonely grave Budd had left her to die in. Yes, she had enough nightmares to last her many lifetimes. It wouldn't do her any good to remember any of it. She had her daughter back and that was all that matter. Yes, her beautiful little girl the one she thought had died when Bill shot her that fateful day in El Paso. Yes, why dwell. Her life was full of good things now and every last one of those cunts and dicks responsible for that ill fated attempt on her life, were dead and gone.

She shut the car off and the song… got out, locked the doors and went inside.

They were out of pop tarts, she had to get more for they were B.B's. favorite.


End file.
